


List of characters

by Sorchandromeda



Series: The King's Will series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorchandromeda/pseuds/Sorchandromeda
Summary: Here is a list of all the characters so far, and when they appeared in the KW. It will be updated as the story progresses.





	List of characters

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of all the characters so far, and when they appeared in the KW. It will be updated as the story progresses.

**The King’s Will part 1 - The Characters**

 

**The Kinneys**

 

  * **Brian of the Kinneys** , King of Megarit. _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._    


  * **Prince Brandon of the Kinneys** , Prince of Megarit, Brian’s brother. _First appearance in chapter 11. No God Spirit or Man._


  * **The Dowager Queen Joan of the Kinneys** , wife of the late King Jack of Megarit.


  * **King Jack of the Kinneys ‘Black Jack’** , Brian, Brandon and Claire’s father. _First mentioned in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._  


  * **Princess Claire of the Kinneys** , Brian and Brandon’s little sister, _first mentioned in chapter 12. The Prince of the blood._   


  * **Prince Niall of the Kinneys** , Prince of Megarit, governor of the Lowlands. _First mentioned in chapter 1. Tears and Promises._



** The Kinneys’ family, friends and entourage:  **

  * **Victor Grassi** , Brian’s trusted advisor, Deborah Novotny’s brother and Michael Novotny’s uncle. _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._


  * **Lord Drew of the Boyds** , Brian’s friend and chief of the royal guards. _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._


  * **Lord Benjamin of the Bruckners** , Brian’s friend, Expert in strategy and in charge of the Kingdom’s intelligence corps “the spies.” _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._


  * **Lady Cynthia of the Bruckners** , Benjamin’s sister, a Priestess, the King’s spiritual advisor. _First appearance in Chapter 6. The Sounds of Drums._


  * **Theodore Schmidt** , Brian’s friend, the King’s clerk and chancellor. _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._


  * **Emmett Honeycutt** , Brian’s friend, in charge of the King’s House.  _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._


  * **Michael Novotny** , Brian’s friend, the King’s Squire, in charge of Royal Stables’s intendancy. _First appearance in Chapter 2. The Sacrifice._


  * **Tucker Buckley** , in charge of the King’s journeys (replaced by Alan Parker) and later chief of the guards of the Vice-King. _First appearance in Chapter 6. The Sounds of Drums._


  * **Dalia and Rosa, the twins,** former slaves, a gift from the King of Gamor. Brian freed them and they work with his tailor as his apprentices. _First appearance in Chapter 7. The King’s Personal Branding_.


  * **Todd Howard,** one of the King’s clerks, _first appearance in chapter 22. A legend and a Nightmare._


  * **Prince Roshan of Gamor,** Brian’s friend, _first appearance in chapter 29. Uncertainties._


  * **Lord Carl of the Horvaths,** Brian’s friend, former instructor at the Academy, _first appearance in chapter 30. The Last Vestige of Childhood._


  * **Lady Melanie of the Horvaths,** Lord Carl’s daughter **,** Brian’s childhood friend **,** _first appearance in chapter 32. The Descendant_ **.**



 

** The Taylors:  **

  * **Lord Justin of the Taylors** , a young noble man who decides to sacrifice his future to help his father. _First appearance in Chapter 1. Tears and Promises._


  * **Lord Craig Taylor of the Taylors** , Justin’s father, a wealthy nobleman, his family is one of the oldest in the Kingdom. _First appearance in Chapter 1. Tears and Promises._


  * **Lady Jennifer of the Taylors** , Justin’s mother, _First appearance in chapter 4. The Black Wolf_


  * **Lord Matthew of the Taylors** , Justin’s grandfather, a wealthy nobleman, who lives in another Kingdom. _First appearance in chapter 13. Ceremonies and rules._



 

** The Taylors’ family, friends and entourage  **

 

  * **Daphne Chanders** , Justin’s best friend, later in charge of the Vice-King’s house. _First appearance in chapter 13. Ceremonies and rules._


  * **Master Haydar** , a famous physician and healer, he’s Justin’s old tutor. _First appearance in chapter 6. The Sounds of Drums._


  * **Tristan of the Abbotts,** Justin’s cousin. _First appearance in chapter 14. The Nuptials._


  * **Richard of the Abbotts** , Justin’s uncle by marriage. _First appearance in chapter 36. Chasing the truth._


  * **Violet of the Abbotts** , Justin’s cousin. _First appearance in chapter 36. Chasing the truth._


  * **Ophelia of the Abbotts** , Matthew of the Taylors’ ward, he raised her like his own child. Justin’s aunt, Violet and Tristan of the Abbotts’ mother. _First appearance in chapter 36. Chasing the truth._


  * **Lord Julian of the Barringtons,** Justin’s childhood friend. _First appearance in chapter 19. Under the Willow Tree._


  * **Lord Aleck of the Emersons,** Justin’s childhood friend. _First appearance in chapter 18. Agatta’s Valley._


  * **Lord Trevor of the Emersons,** Justin’s childhood friend. _First appearance in chapter 19. Under the Willow Tree._


  * **Lady Nina of the Bennetts,** Justin’s childhood friend. _First appearance in chapter 19. Under the Willow Tree._


  * **Ethan Gold,** Justin’s childhood friend. _First appearance in chapter 19. Under the Willow Tree._


  * **Mervin Peberton,** Justin’s childhood friend. _First appearance in chapter 19. Under the Willow Tree._


  * **Amaury Harcourt,** Justin’s clerk and financial councillor. _First appearance in chapter 25. Bards should make songs about that._



 

** Goria:  **

 

  * **Jim of the Stockwells:** King of Goria, _First appearance chapter 7. The King’s Personal Branding._


  * **The burned one,** _First appearance in chapter 27. Under the Royal Tent._


  * **Lilian of the Stockwells** , Queen of Goria. _First appearance in chapter 37,The truth shines even in the darkness.  
_


  * **Princess Elena of the Stockwells** , Princess of Goria. _First appearance in chapter 37, The truth shines even in the darkness._


  * **Prince Adrian of Goria,** King’s Stockwell’s son in law, Elena’s husband. _First appearance in chapter 37, The truth shines even in the darkness._


  * **Helen of the Stockwells,** the King’s mother. _First appearance in chapter 37, The truth shines even in the darkness._


  * **Kenneth Rickert,** Stockwell’s Henchman **.** _First appearance in chapter 37,he truth shines even in the darkness.  
_



 

**Shamsra:**

 

  * **Lindsay of Shamsra:** Lindsay of the Petersons is the Queen of Shamsra. _First appearance in chapter 38, While we are still insouciant._



 

**Presus:**

 

  * **Prince Desmond of Presus:** Desmond of the Clarks, adoptive son of Prince Hughes of Presus. _First appearance in chapter 38, While we are still insouciant._



 

 

 

** Other Characters:  **

 

  * **Marilyn** , the seer, from Oark Village, Justin’s parents came to see her, advised by Jennifer’s mother, to learn more about their son’s future. _First appearance in Chapter 4. The Black Wolf._


  * **Hunter,** a teenager from Oark village, Marilyn’s friend. _First appearance in chapter 22. A Legend and a Nightmare._


  * **Martin** , the King’s jurist, _First appearance in Chapter 6. The Sounds of Drums._


  * **Aldo Berardi** , a young apprentice in astronomy, from the Ile of Mehassina, he makes a shocking discovery while on duty watching the stars. _First appearance in chapter 31. The Shining Star._


  * **Master Eliseo Monteverdi** , a master in astronomy, from the Ile of Mehassina, Aldo’s instructor. _First appearance in chapter 31. The Shining Star._


  * **Master Lorenzo of the Farnese,** a well-known astrologer, _First appearance in chapter 31. The Shining Star._


  * **Lord Paul of the Wilkinsons,** lord of the Middlands, Lord Carl’s friend, _First appearance in chapter 32. The Descendant._


  * **Lord Charles of the Lockharts,** lord of the Middlands, Lord Carl’s friend, _First appearance in chapter 32. The Descendant._



 

 

 


End file.
